


A Misty Dream

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (they're in a bath together), F/F, nudity mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin is taking a nice, relaxing bath when her wife Azura walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Misty Dream

Corrin sighed and sunk further into the relaxing waters of the bath. It seemed like she had precious little free time to relax lately - even here, in the Astral Plane, it seemed like she was always running from place to place, dealing with some urgency or critical matter. By the time they were all taken care of, she was worn ragged and her army was antsy to roll out once more. For now, however, she had time to herself. Blissful, restful peace. She closed her eyes and relaxed. 

Corrin opened her eyes slightly. Huh, she thought to herself. Normally, that was the cue for someone or something to interrupt her rest. Guess for once things were looking her way, she thought with a chuckle. She had asked Jakob to handle any issues that came up and not interrupt her, and it seemed to have worked. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh of relief as she slid into the deeper parts of the bath.

"Corrin? Are you in there?" Azura's voice echoed throughout the bath house. 

Mmm, Corrin thought delightfully. If anyone was going to interrupt her, her wife was by far the most pleasant surprise. "Come in, honey," she shouted, turning around. "The water's-"

And there was Azura standing there, naked for Corrin to see. "Hello, honey," she said with a playful grin.

Corrin, her face already red from the hot water, blushed even further as she spun back around and looked at the opposite side of the bath. "Sorry, sorry! I didn't realize you were there," she quickly apologized.

Azura giggled as she slipped into the water. "It's not anything you haven't seen before, silly, even in this bath house. What did you expect?" She took a seat on the steps of the bath behind Corrin and lazily drooped her arms over Corrin's shoulders, giving Corrin a small kiss on the back of the head.

"I know, it's just... it feels different now that we're married." Corrin sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm being weird. You're right, in the end." She took Azura's hands in one of her own, lazily playing with Azura's fingers as she did. 

Azura pulled Corrin in tighter. "I understand, I'm just teasing you. No one else is here, and I asked the guard out front to not let anyone in. So it's just the two of us taking a nice, relaxing bath." Azura pulled her hands back and began to rub Corrin's back, elicting a happy sigh from Corrin as she dug into the tension still built up in Corrin's muscles.

Corrin always wondered how Azura's hands managed to be so fine and so delicate. Her own hands were nowhere near as rough as those of Rinkah or Setsuna, both calloused from years and years of training with rough weapons, but she still felt like there were sandpaper compared to the delicate, ethereal touch of Azura's. 

... It was silly, but sitting there like that reminded Corrin of how lonely it felt taking baths by herself, when she was still trapped in her castle. No one was around except for her servants, and even they didn't give her that feeling of connection she had with Azura. Azura... to Corrin, Azura meant...

"I love you, Azura." Without even realizing it, Corrin had said the words.

"I love you too, Corrin." Even without seeing it, Corrin could hear the smile.

"Before I met you, I just... I felt lost. Drifting. What I thought to be my family wasn't, and I found new family I had never met before, and I was starting to fear that no one really got me anymore. Appreciated me for who I was." Corrin took a deep breath. "But you were there, and you understood what I had gone through. Listened to my troubles. You really saved me, Azura."

Azura moved down from Corrin's shoulders to her lower back. "It was the least I could do. Because you saved me too, Corrin."

"Really?" Corrin found that hard to believe.

"Really. Without you, I was powerless. Voiceless, even. Not much more than a doll to be paraded around, a trophy for each side. But with you... I feel like I can do something. Make a difference."

Corrin smiled. "It's like a fairy tale play, isn't it. Two lost girls, love at first sight, a new life together, happily ever after." 

Azura... sighed? "But that's the end of the story, isn't it? Happily ever after."

"What do you mean, Azura?" The tone in Azura's voice was concerning, to say the least.

"Once it's over, the story's over." Azura's hands left Corrin's back, and Corrin felt a shiver pass down her spine. Azura's voice seemed to echo in the bath as she continued, "The actors walk off the stage, and the characters fade away, leaving only the happy memories behind."

"Azura, what are you saying?" Corrin turned to look, and - Azura was gone. "Azura?" she asked, her voice bounding off the walls of the bath. "Azura?!" she shouted louder. "Where did you -"

Azura turned around a corner, now wrapped in a towel. "Sorry, it was a bit hot in here for me after all," she said with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm going to go rest in our room some more, okay? I'll see you afterwards." And with a wink and a blown kiss, Azura left the bath.

As Azura left, Corrin desperately wanted to be happy, but a small seed of doubt was growing inside her.


End file.
